New Connections
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Modern Au. Harry and Draco meet through Instagram and develop feelings for each other. Based off of my irl relationship.


_**Hey d00ds! I'm so close to 200 followers and I'm extremely excited about that, that's such a huge accomplishment for me. That and it's my five year anniversary today so here's a special little thing. So here goes, a modern au inspired by me and my girlfriend!**_

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he settled down on his bed, his godfather and his boyfriend just a room away. Harry had a large following on instagram, almost a thousand people. But it didn't matter how many people followed him, only a small group commented on his photos, his group of friends called The Gryfindors and a single individual who captured his attention with their amusing and witty quips. He grinned when he saw another comment from heirofslytherin on his newest photo, a picture of him and Sirius grinning with ice cream on their faces., Remus in the background looking unamused at their antics.

 _I bet you're just as sweet as that ice cream._

Harry grinned as he responded. _You're too kind! Thanks love!_

Such a tragedy that heirofslytherin was a private account, Harry would love to know what they looked like to be able to place a face to the handle rather than the cute picture of a snake they used as their profile picture.

Harry laid down and switched to his story, taking a picture of himself smiling with his eyes closed. His red sheets were the perfect background for the picture and he looked so happy just like he did every time after he read heirofslytherin's comments. He posted it with the words "you make me smile so much" on his shoulder.

He set his phone down and casually left his room to find a snack. When he came back he was surprised to find a message notification from heirofslytherin. He hesitantly set his plate of chocolate chip brownies on his bedside table and opened the message.

 _I'm glad you have someone in your life who makes you smile so brilliantly._

Harry stared at the message, reading it over multiple times and trying to actually process what heirofslytherin was saying. He didn't notice he was smiling until he heard Sirius knocking on his doorframe.

"Who's got you smiling like that?"

"Oh, uh, Ron." Harry said, shoving his phone under his pillow. "He sent me a joke."

Sirius quirks an eyebrow at him and saunters into the room. "Must be some joke, what was it?"

Harry blushes. "Um, I can't repeat it?"

"You're a horrible liar, Harry," Sirius chuckles, moving to sit down beside Harry. "You know you can come to Remus and I about anything, right?"

"Of course," Harry says quietly.

"It's heir again isn't it," Remus asks from the doorway. Harry blushes and Remus smiles. "Of course, they're the reason why you smile now a days."

"They're sweet," Harry says defensively. Remus raises his hands to say he's harmless. Harry huffs. "They messaged me."

Sirus grins brightly. "That's brilliant Harry!"

"What did they say?" Remus asked. Now Harry, being the teenager he is, didn't like that question, finding it prying and intrusive. He gives Remus a sour look and the older man raises his hands again. "Or not," Remus says casually. "Sirius, come help me make dinner, Harry don't fill up on those brownies."

Harry watches them leave and pulls his phone out, the message still on his screen. He clicks accept and starts typing a response. _It's a completely indirect message, it's meant for someone who doesn't know it's meant for them. But I'm glad i have them in my life too, they make me smile every time i see their comments._

* * *

Draco smiles at the message on his screen. Goldenboy responded to him. He'd had a crush on him for months now. He didn't want to get his hopes up though but he had a feeling Harry was talking about him.

 _Really? Tell me more about them, if you don't mind._ Draco responded. He felt his heart skip a beat when Harry saw his message and started typing moments after he sent it.

 _They're funny and charming, they always have an amusing comment for whatever I post._

Draco smiled softly. It felt like he was talking about him. _Is it me?_ He sends the small response jokingly but it takes goldenboy a few minutes to respond.

 _Yeah._ Comes the response five minutes later and Draco has to read it several times to make sure he read it right. Just one word and suddenly he can't think. He was the reason goldenboy smiled? He was just joking by suggesting it was himself despite how desperately he wanted it to be him.

And it was.

Draco read the message again and nearly startled when goldenboy sent another message.

 _What do you look like?_

Draco hesitated before sending a picture of himself to Harry. Five minutes later he's regretting it and preparing to type out a message before he sees that Harry is typing.

 _Cuter than I expected._ Harry responds.

Draco blushes and stares at the message. Sure he'd flirted with Harry but he wasn't prepared for Harry to practically flirt back.

* * *

A couple months later Harry admits to Draco (it had taken a while to pull the name from the other teen) that he has feelings for him. To his surprise Draco admits that the feelings are mutual.

 _I've been flirting for you for about a month now._ Draco says. _I just thought you were entertaining me and playing along._

 _I've been told I'm dense._ Harry responds.

It takes him another month to find out that Draco lives close to him. And another two weeks to arrange an meeting.

Harry's anxious, sitting outside the ice cream parlor that they'd agreed to meet at. Draco's late.

Ten minutes of waiting and Harry's ready to leave, angry that he's been stood up.

"Harry!" The voice is unfamiliar, causing Harry to turn to it. Draco's jogging over with a big grin, his parents behind him. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide what to wear."

Draco's dad makes a disapproving sound and gets a sharp look from his mom. "It's so nice to meet you , harry," Draco's mom says. "Little dragon, we'll be in the pet store."

"Can I finally get a snake?" Draco asks excitedly.

"We'll see, little dragon." With that his parents walk off.

"Little dragon?" Harry asks, amused, anger forgotten.

Draco nods. "My name is latin for dragon," he explains. "I really am sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay," Harry says awkwardly as he sits down in front of Draco.

Draco looks at Harry for a moment. "You're even more breathtaking in person."

Harry blushes. "Thanks Draco."

"You're welcome Harry." Draco smiles slightly. "I'm glad you asked me on this date."

"Date? I like the sound of that," Harry says, smiling.

"You really are dense," Draco laughs. "I love you." His eyes widen comically and he covers his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Harry's grinning. "Don't be, I love you too."

"So what are we?" Draco asks hesitantly.

"Boyfriends?" Harry offers.

"Boyfriends," Draco tests. "Yeah, I like that."

* * *

 _ **Sadly my girlfriend doesn't live close to me so I can't have an ice cream date with her but this is heavily inspired by us. I hope that they aren't too horribly out of character. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
